Harry Potter et la force des éléments
by Hedwige POTTER
Summary: la sixiéme année de harry: nouveaux éléves, nouveaux profs, nouvelle énigme...
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Harry Potter et le pouvoir des éléments.

Disclaimer: rien a moi, tout a J.K.! Rien a moi, tout a J.K.!

Le p'tit blabla: voila ma première fic!

**Chapitre 1: Un départ mouvementé.**

Il était midi et demie, et l'horrible tante Pétunia était a la cuisine, avec le dessert. Quand elle revint, apportant une tarte a la crème, le détesté cousin Dudley dit:

"oh super une tarte a la crème!

-C'est vrai, j'ai failli oubliai, tu adore la tarte a la crème et ton amie Véronica aussi!", dis Harry pour l'embêter.

En effet alors qu'il lui faisait des avances, la jeune fille, avait, très inspiré, lancé une tarte a la crème sur le visage du gros cousin. Assis a l'ombre d'un pin le jeune homme avais observé la scène, moqueur. Le jeune homme c'est Harry POTTER, il est comme tout les garçons, peut-être un peut petit pour son âge (il a 16 ans), mais a part ça... Ah si, un gros détail: il est sorcier orphelin! Depuis ses 11 ans il fait des études de sorcellerie au collège Poudlard. Quand il avait un an, il a anéanti le maître des ténèbres, mais il y a deux ans Voldemort était réapparu, en utilisant le sang de Harry. Mais revenons-en a son horrible cousin.

Le garçon, comprenant l'allusion, lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Oh maman, j'ai peur!, ironisa t'il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Harry, le prévint sa tata-dinde, arrête d'ennuyer ton si gentil cousin avec tes mensonges

-Laisses maman, je vais me débrouiller, dit son cousin affichant un prétendu courage

-Oh regardez le courageux grand garçon qui s'en prend a quelqu'un de deux fois moins grand... et moins large!, se moqua malicieusement Harry

-Voyons, Harry quelles sont ces manières de voyou?, se choqua une tante médusée

-Oh, toi, la vieille bique, hein, tu... Parce que question manières, ton fils il bat des records!", lança Harry agaçé.

Vernon qui s'était tu jusque là éclata enfin:

"Ne lui parles pas sur ce ton, beugla-t-il ou tu risque de le regretter amèrement!

-J'ai quand même encore le droit de parler dans cette maison, s'énerva le sorcier, et moi je vais vous dire , votre fils, quand vous pensez qu'il vas chez des amis prendre le thé; en fait il va au coin des rues pou..."

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, son cousin lui avait sauter dessus (a croire que ça lui servait à quelque choses sa boxe, à ce gros porc!) pour l'empêcher de terminer.

Alors il lui mordit la main, et sortit sa baguette. Il le savait il n'aurai pas dû, mais il était si énervé, que rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Dépliant une lettre de sa poche, il lut, 

"Par les temps qui courent et ayant terminer la cinquième année avec plus de 50% de réussite au buses, Harry POTTER a le droit de faire usage de sa baguette une fois par jour a compter du 23 juillet"

C'était vraiment écris ça enfin, a compter du 25 mais ça n'avait pas d'importance!

Un silence de mort tomba sur la table, chacun regardant son assiette. Pétunia servit les tartes. Quand, prit d'une idée folle Harry lança la sienne au cochon qui lui servait accessoirement de cousin et lui dit:

"Elle avait raison! tu est si mimi comme ça, hein mon petit duddleynouchet a sa pitite môman!

-Harry, cette fois tu vas le regretter", répondit Dudley d'un ton menaçant. Et, contre toute attente, il lança la sienne mais le sorcier, joueur assidu de Quidditch l'évita facilement. Elle alla s'écraser sur le vaisselier suivi de prés par une Pétunia hystérique qui hurlait a s'en percer les tympans: 

"Ma vaisselle, mon meuble, ma vaisselle, mon meuble..."

Pathétique! Alors que Vernon regardai Harry d'un air méchant ce dernier secoua négligemment sa baguette en ouvrant la bouche:

"Aloho...

-Harry POTTER, dans ta chambre!, ordonna le dindon que l'on peut appeler oncle

-Pas si vite, dis le jeune homme avec désinvolture, cette fois ç'est moi qui mène la danse! Je vais venger toute les fois où vous avez sali la mémoire de mes parents.

-Parlons en de tes parents! dit d'une vois aigue la dinde de service qui s'était arrêtée d'hurler, Cette sale vermine a débarrassé le monde il y aura bientôt 16 ans de leur existence en embêtant au passage une honnête famille moldu. Et c'est vraiment bien mieux ainsi!

-Vous? une honnête famille, laisse moi rire. Et ne traite PLUS JAMAIS mes parents de vermine!, hurla Harry d'une voix, a en juger sur Dudley, vraiment effrayante

-Si... si tu crois nous...nous fffaire peur , tu te trompes, essaya de l'intimider son oncle 

-C'est fou comme ça se voit", se moqua t'il.

Et là, en quelques minutes, il lui déballa tout ce que il avait sur le coeur depuis des années. Sa rancœur, sa rage, sa haine, ses tristesses, tout leur tomba dessus d'un coup, sans prévenir. Il n'aurait sûrement pas dû tout déballer comme ça d'un coup, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Son oncle détestable entra dans une colère indéfinissable, et, le regarda méchamment dans ses yeux brillant du sadisme a peine dissimulés:

"-Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas si dur que tu te plaît a nous le laisser entendre?

-Vernon ne l'énerve pas mon cœur, s'il te plait, il pourrait nous changer en quelque chose... de pas naturel! Fais attention!, s'inquiéta la dinde

-Maman il...il est devenu fou??? , eu peur Dudley

-Mais non, ton père va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit ange, tenta de le rassurer sa mère

-Je parlai de Harry, que va t'il nous faire???

-Ce qu'il vas nous faire??? mais rien du tout! Nous l'avons élevé pendant 15 ans comme notre propre fils, et tout cela pour qu'il nous remercie comme ça??? ça ne se passeras pas comme ça, moi je vous le dit. Depuis que le fou l'a laissé devant notre porte on lui a donné tout ce qu'on a pu, je me suis saigné aux quatre veines pour qu'il vive aussi bien que Dudley et vois comment il nous remercie!

-Tu t'es saigné aux quatre veines pour que je vive comme Dudley? ARRETE ton numéro tout de suite!

-Oh mon garçon cette vois tu as dépassé les bornes! prend tes affaires et DEHORS! Sors tout de suite de cette maison!

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie depuis mon entrée a POUDLARD!", hurla Harry hors de lui

Et la tout se passa très vite. Il monta dans sa chambre, attrapa toute ses affaires, l'oncle ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier et jeta la valise par la fenêtre.

Avant de partir le sorcier leur dit:

"Au plaisir de ne plus JAMAIS vous revoir!"

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Dehors, il se sentie bête: tout les voisin l'épiaient attendant avec impatience sa réaction. Après tout il était dangereux et allait au centre pour jeune délinquant récidiviste de St Brutus! Pff n'importe quoi cette fois! Mais contrairement a toute attente il se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre avant d'agitait sa baguette loin des regards indiscret. Alors, il vis arrivé, tout violet le magicobus!!! Ernie lui dit:

"Mais c'est Harry POTTER. Allez entre "Neville"!

-heu... oui oui, mais arrête de te moquer de moi!

-C'est bon je rigolais tu vas où???

- Au terrier , tu sais la maison des Weasley!

-C'est bon je connais, au fait, tu veux quoi? Pour un aller simple au terrier, ça fera 10 mornilles, si tu veux un chocolat chaud, cela ferai 12 mornilles, et pour 13 tu aura en plus un documentaire sur les vivets dorés!"

Il choisit la dernière option et paya le prix demandait en souriant: il était libre! Enfin libre! 

Il traversa le car afin de trouver une couchette libre. Il remarquai que les passagers du magicobus ne le regardaient plus comme un fou mais avec une marque de respect. 

Il trouva une couchette en face d'un homme a l'aspect fatigué, et qui le regardait d'un air étrangement accusateur. Cette homme resta calme un moment , _trop _calme. Puis soudain il poussa un hurlement hystérique en enlevant la capuche de son grand manteau sombre qui semblait contenir une puissante magie. C'était Cornélius Fudge. 

" Vous? Vous?, dit-il d'une voix anormalement aigu, tout mon malheur est à cause de vous! Sans _vous_ je serais encore au ministère, vous-savez-qui serez mort, et tout les sorciers m'adorerait!

- Allons, allons, Mr Fudge, le calma Stan, toujours prêt a rendre service avec une bonne humeur légendaire, il faut vous calmez ce jeune sorcier n'y est pour rien dans vos histoire, nous vous ramenons chez vous!

Harry, ajouta-il en se tournant vers ce dernier, change de place et va un peu pus loin, sinon il ne se calmera pas!

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?, demanda t'il, inquiet

- Depuis que tout le monde croit au retour de Vol... voldemort, il a perdu beaucoup d'estime de la part de presque toute la communauté sorcière! A part ça, toi, tu as pris une belle côte, surtout auprès des jeunes sorcière, dit le contrôleur en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Mais lui ça l'a rendu fou le pauvre homme!"

Il se tu et considéra un instant ces paroles, pouvait t'on aimer le pouvoir à ce point?

Finalement, il se décala et la fureur de l'ancien ministre s'arrêta lentement. 

Après un quart d'heure de trajet seulement, il se retrouvait sur la route du terrier et Stan vain l'interpeller, pour lui dire de dépêcher que le magicobus était a deux pas du terrier.

Il rassembla ses affaires et, regardant son énorme valise, il interpella Stan. 

"Heu, tu veux pas lancer un reducto, sur ma valise, je ne peux pas encore user de magie hors de poudlard, et elle est un peu...

-Lourde?,proposa une voix bien connue

-Hermione??, se réjouissa t'il 

-Salut Harry, lui dit Ron en se glissant derrière Herm' pour l'enlacer

-Ron! Comment ça va bien tout les deux!

-Tranquille", lui dit une Hermione rayonnante.

Il sourit. Il ne se moquai pas d'eux, non, mais il étais sincèrement heureux pour eux. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, ils avaient vécus des épreuves pas toujours des plus agréable! Ils méritaient bien un peu de bonheur. Il leur dit qu'il revenait, puis se me dirigea vers la maison. Il découvrit dans la cuisine, les parents de Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley. Après les avoir salué, il monta dans les étages où régnait l'habituel désordre dû aux vacances car tout le monde se retrouvai dans cette maison, qui était étonnement bienfaisante. Il passai d'abord par la chambre de Bill puis celle de Charlie, les deux aînés. Il fit ensuite un tour chez les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, fraîchement sorti de poudlard. Il termina son tour par un passage chez Ginny, la soeur de 15 ans de Ron. La jeune fille, a la chevelure de feu et au multiples taches de rousseur, l'avait pendant quatre aimé intensément, puis s'était finalement intéressé a un Serdaigle puis, maintenant à Dean Thomas. Selon Hermione, Ginny l'aimait encore mais se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, était passé a autre chose. "Ah les filles!", pensa le sorcier!

Il redescendit finalement dans le jardin où il vit le jeune couple en train de discuter.

Il demanda à Hermione, se glissant ainsi dans la conversation:

"Pourquoi es-tu là???

-C'est plutôt a nous de te demander ça tu ne crois pas? tu arrive par le magicobus, personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment!, lui reprocha Hermione, en riant

- C'est bien a toi de dire ça!, se moqua ron, Tu es arrivé, comment dire, au beau milieu de la nuit!

-A peine ensemble, et ça se chamaille déjà!, répliqua Harry en riant,

-Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout, bredouilla le jeune couple

-Hein?, dit leur ami, feignant l'incompréhension

-Pas "hein", faut dire "comment"!, dit une voix a hauteur de sa taille.

-c'est qui ça?, se déconcerta Hermione

- David, mon chti frère, dis une voix aux accent chantant

- Et elle, c'est Crystal, elle a seize ans, alors elle veut toujours m'commander!, dit le petit, d'un air bougon. Puis oubliant sa rancoeur il ajouta:

-on a aussi 2 frères et 2 soeurs! Margaux, 15ans, Corentin, 11ans, Mo, 10 ans et ma soeur jumelle. Noémie et moi on aura 6 ans le 10 août!

-Bon tu prend ton ballon et on s'en va, dit son aînée, impatiente

-Vous voyez!, leur dit-le jeune garçon, elle fait que me commander! Attend Crys, je leur ai pas encore parlé de poudlard et monter ma nouvelle baguette magique!

-Chuuuuut, Dave, essaya de le calmer sa soeur, il ne sont pas sorciers!

-Comment tu le sais? demanda le petit garçon

-Il a raison, on peut très bien être sorcier! La preuve: tu es une nouvelle pour Poudlard!, dit Harry en offrant à la jeune fille son plus joli sourire.

-Ouf! se rassura Crystal! Et se tournant vers son frère elle ajouta, si c'était des moldus, on aurait été bien!

-Allez viens petit, je vais te montrer mon balai!", dit alors Ron.

Prenant la main du rouquin, David suivi son nouvel ami jusqu'au terrain de quidditch improvisé. Harry, Crystal et Hermione suivirent les deux garçons en bavardant. Ainsi Harry apprit que Les parents de Crystal arrivaient de France, car Mr Malamute venait d'être muté au ministère de la magie. Harry se souvint alors d'un article de la gazette, qui disait que le ministère allait connaître beaucoup de changement a la rentrée. Il en déduit que le père de Crystal seraient ministre de la magie ou qu'il remplacerai celui qui le serait devenu. 

Arrivait au terrain, ils décidèrent de jouer un petit match improvisé. Pour cela Ron partit chercher ses frères et sa soeur dans les étages pou jouer. En entendant le mot "quidditch" Mr Weasley décida de se joindre a la partie sous les signes d'exaspération de sa femme. On décida que les capitaine et attrapeur seraient Ginny et Harry. Crystal proposa alors:

"A mon avis, il faut d'abord décidé du nombre de poste dans chaque équipe. 

-Je pense que supprimer un poursuiveur et un batteur dans chaque équipe sera le plus juste!, remarqua alors Bill

-Bon qui fait quoi, s'impatienta Harry, a qui le quidditch commençait sérieusement a manquer.

-Batteur!, s'exclamèrent jumeau en un bel ensemble.

-Poursuiveuse! dit Crystal avec ardeur.

-Bill et moi on peut jouer les gardien, suggéra Ron avec entrain

-Bon ben Hermione, Dave, il nous reste plus qu'a être poursuiveur!, conclut Charlie, papa sera l'arbitre, ça te dérange pas?

-Du tout!" le rassura Arthur.

Harry choisit Crystal, David, Ron et Fred et Ginny ralla car elle voulait Crystal, mais elle se rabattit sur Hermione avec désolation. Le match commença et Crystal surprit tout le monde avec son style de vol léger et ses passes plus que fortes. Il y eu par exemple une superbe feinte de Porskov entre la jeune fille et son frère, qui était lui aussi très habile. Le match fut très inégal et Harry n'eu rien a faire pendant un long moment. Soudain il regarda Ginny et, à la poursuite d'un imaginaire vif d'or il se lança a une vitesse folle vers le but que gardait Bill. Ginny n'hésitât pas. Elle tenta de le rejoindre tant bien que mal et arrivait a quelques mètres du sol Harry remonta en chandelle, laissant Ginny s'écrasait sur le sol. Fred félicita Harry pour sa feinte de Wronski et soigna Ginny d'un coup de baguette. Le sorcier au yeux vert savait bien que Ginny ne sortirait pas du jeu, mais il comptait sur une nouvelle méfiance de sa part. Sa tactique marcha a merveille, et quelque minutes plus tard ils avaient gagnés 260 à 50. Toute l'équipe vint félicitai Harry, mais personne ne manqua d'éloge pour les enfants Malamute. Finalement, Crystal et Dave rentrèrent chez eux et les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry allèrent manger en bavardant. Molly Weasley avait fait des cordons bleus accompagnés de frites. Elle força Harry a se resservir 4 fois de tout et s'inquiéta ensuite pour Hermione qui n'avait pris que deux fois de la mousse au chocolat. le ventre plein et la tête pleine de rêve tout le monde parti se coucher. Personne ne vit qu'Hedwige apportait une lettre a son propriétaire.

Voila! fin du premier chapitre!

Vous avez aimé??? Envoyé moi des Reviews pour me dire si je continu!!!!!!


	2. Les Anniversaires

Titre: Harry Potter et la force des éléments

Disclaimer: Rien était a moi au dernier chapitre, aucun risque que ça ai changé!

Mon p'tit blabla: J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!

**Chapitre 2: Les anniversaires.**

Bientôt, ce fut l'anniversaire de Harry. Il reçut une avalanche de cadeaux et de lettres. Ron lui offrit un kinsiti: cet animal avait la faculté de se transformer en tout les animaux, magiques ou non, existant. La forme original de celui-ci, qu'il avait appelé Ocicat* (rapidement devenue occi) , était un lynx. Il avait trouvé ce nom dans le livre, cadeaux d'Hermione, qui pouvait prendre pour thème le sujet qui l'intéressait. Ce jour là, c'était les chats. Crystal donna au jeune sorcier des accessoires de Quidditch dont il rêvait. Les jumeaux Weasley lui donnèrent évidement des farces et attrapes et ceux malamute se mire a deux pour lui offrirent une plume qui soufflait discrètement les bonnes réponses de temps en temps; mais si le propriétaire ne l'utilisait pas assez souvent elle criait que le garçon était un tricheur. Ginny offrit une amulette protectrice et Margaux une montre qui pouvait emmener a une personne, si toutefois cette personne voulait bien... Bill et Charlie offrirent des modèles réduits de balais et de dragons. les parents Weasley préférèrent des stylos aux couleurs merveilleuse et ensorceleuses. Corentin et Mo choisirent des poissons rouge parlants qui amusèrent le nouveau quatuor par leurs pitreries. Harry reçut une montagne de courrier et aussi une lettre de mme Mac Gonnagal lui disant qu'il était le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'il devrait faire les sélections pour les poursuiveuses vers le 20 septembre. Ginny lui dit qu'elle avait démissionnés car elle le trouvai bien meilleur. Même Dumbledore envoya une carte accompagné de bonbons ce qui fit beaucoup rire tout le monde. Ils firent une fête somptueuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio décida de passer la journée chez Crystal. Cette dernière était petite et avait les yeux bleu acier. Elle avait de long cheveux blond, qu'elle laissait libre en permanence hormis lorsqu'elle jouait au quidditch. Dans ces cas là elle les rassemblais en une queue de cheval haute, pour éviter d'être gênée. Dave et Noémie, quand a eux, grand pour leur âge avait les cheveux courts et noir. Ils s'amusaient a se coiffer pareils, a porter les même vêtements et a porter les même chaussures pour être confondu. Mais Hermione avait vite remarqué l'oeil gauche de Noémie qui était en spirale: son frère avait ses deux yeux, verts pommes, tout a fait normaux. Leur soeur Margaux, avait les cheveux roux, était de taille moyenne et arborait fièrement ses immenses yeux mauve. Corentin avait un petit nez mutin comme celui de son frère Mo. Les yeux de ce dernier, petits et noirs, semblaient toujours vous scruter, alors que ceux de son frère donnaient l'idée d'un blagueur toujours prêt à jouer un tour. Ils étaient bleu océan. Mo, qui était de taille moyenne avait les cheveux blonds qu'il coiffaient a l'aide d'un bandeau a la manière d'un tennisman; Corentin coiffés les siens, qui étaient noirs, en pique, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté dragueur dont il jouait manifestement. Cependant, bien que différent physiquement, tous les Malamute avait ce caractère généreux qui attirait inévitablement. Ainsi, Ginny avait vite fait de Margaux sa meilleure amie, et Harry bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avoué avait flashé sur Crystal, qu'il trouvait charmante.

Nous étions le 9 août, et l'anniversaire de Noémie et David était donc le lendemain.. Ils décidèrent donc d'organisé une fête pour les six ans des jumeaux. Harry proposa de mettre les jumeaux Weasley dans la confidence: ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour les blagues, secrets et fêtes en tous genre... alors qu'ils expliquaient leur idée a Fred, Ginny entra dans la chambre de son frère en disant:

"J'ai tout entendu! Donc soit Margaux et moi on fait partie de la fête soit on va tout dire à Dave!

-Quelle démon!, pesta Georges qui était de mauvaise humeur!

- Daaaaaaaaaaa..., commença de hurler Margaux

-C'est bon, l'arrêta Harry soucieux de son idée, vous pouvez rester! Mais si ça foire a cause de vous...

-Je vais dire certaine choses a Dean Thomas, enchaîna Ron avec un sourire

-Ne t'inquiète pas", s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny qui avait blanchi a cette perspective.

Finalement, il fut décidé que la surprise se feraient le lendemain après le dîner. 

"Mais si il y a un problème, objecta Margaux, comment on vous le fais savoir???

-Facile, répondit Hermione qui se sentait a coté de ses pompes sur ce coup là, Ginny va venir passer la nuit chez toi, ainsi elle fera semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour pouvoir venir le chercher et ainsi nous prévenir!

-Hé ben on fait comme ça!", conclut Fred.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse afin d'y choisir des cadeaux. Harry prit deux balai volant modèle réduit, Ron choisit une baguette pour Noémie, qui enviait a son frère la sienne, ainsi qu'un équipement de quidditch de Gryffondor pour le frère en question. Hermione préféra prendre des BDs Pour Dave et un déguisement qui pouvait prendre toutes les formes à sa soeur. Ginny décida d'acheter deux chatons frères et soeur pour chacun des jumeaux et Margaux décida d'offrir aux enfants deux énormes assortiment de bonbons. Crystal vit d'étrange boule avec écrit "Boule de lune" Elle en choisit une pour David mais préféra une roue aux dix souhait pour sa petite soeur.

les grands jumeaux n'acceptèrent pas de montrer ce qu'ils offraient mais Hermione les soupçonnait de vouloir donner des farces et attrapes aux deux petits.

Le lendemain soir venus, tout se passa comme prévu et la fête se déroula dans une clairière. Ce fut un triomphe. Quand l'ouverture des cadeaux arriva, les enfants furent émerveillés devant la montagne de cadeaux qui se trouvaient devant eux. chaque cadeaux furent apprécier et Fred et Georges avaient effectivement choisit leurs meilleurs farces et attrapes. Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré mais Ron, sous prétexte de la calmer, l'emmena derrière un sapin. on ne les revit plus jusqu'au baptême des deux boules de poils qui se chamaillaient dans l'herbe. Noémie dont la petite chatte était noire avec une étoile sur le front appela la minette Lune et Dave qui adorait son matou entièrement blanc le prénomma charbon. aller savoir pourquoi!!! La fête fut génial et tout le monde se coucha très fatigués. 

*prononcé Ok-si-kat

Voila!!! ça vous a plus???

Biiiiiizzzooooouuuuuxxxx

Hedwige Potter, sorcière a ses heures...


End file.
